Gateways of Craftius: Derek's Story
by Derek the Changeling Gamer
Summary: (UNEDITED) A Man along others escaped from Forgeshire and ended up on an uncharted Planet of the Craftius System. What he discovers however are Gates scattered around this planet that leads to another world. This is the story of how he roam and strike with swift craft justice against the forces of evil. (X-over with possible Cartoons, Anime, Games, Comics, but mainly with EG/MLP)
1. 1-1: Welcome to High School

**Disc: I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun, and not profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 1: Equestria girls**  
 **Chapter 1: Welcome to High School**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek)**  
 **(Location: Unknown)**  
 **(BGM: Minecraft OST - Minecraft)**

My Eyes snapped open, from the breezy wind brushing my body. I am not flatly on the ground, but on my knee and foot in my boot. Straightly standing up, I see the sunny in the sky. It was just confirmed I got transferred to this world as my new adventure, since I've just completed and cleared the Trainee-Double Plus exams.

I see above the Yellow Portal, Shrinking. My adventure begins.

Behind me are sea of Trees. In front is a Sea of Water. I can see a Squid swimming up under just one floor block of sea. Bit of Sand. Scattered in cubes. This world is in Cubes after all. What else to expect? Spheres? But yes, I can see a nice Sunny Day for me to start this. Using my Principalities of a Craftian Adventurer, I ran up and started punching a single tree. Four blocks in Columns is enough for Sixteen Oak Planks.

Crafting Table done in 2 by 2. Wooden Tools which are Axe, Pickaxe, and Shovel. I'm all set but I hear some animal noises. Pigs, and also Cows. Also, shadow grows. I looked up to see a Chest falling. I gasped and rolled out of the way.

"Sorry about that." That voice comes from a friend of mine, Rich. "But check inside the chests. I put in Some Bookshelves and an Enchanting table." That sentence caught my attention. I walked up and opened the chest. There are cubes of Bookshelves, and an Enchanting Table. Wow, he does know how to come prepared.

But some are wondering about my Friend Rich. Well we are classmates in the Craftian Academy. A school that trains us to become a Proper Crafters. We are trained to craft, to build, to smith, and to fight. The Academy is what empowers the hometown called Forgeshire. It is not only a Town, but a Castle Town. The walls is what protects us from the depths of Zombies, Creepers, Skeletons, you name it.

"I gotta go, buddy. I need to help Evacuate the Rest."

Oh yes. This is the day where Forgeshire is being attacked by a Cult who swore revenge on this City. It was them that betrayed in the first place because they got rejected by Forgeshires because of their Criminal Behavoir. And I do agree. They got what they desereved by being kicked out. But that doesn't mean they learned. The attack is all sudden, and there isn't much time to counterattack. With low numbers, the Forge Wizards managed to create a Portal to help our escape.

It has been 9 years, and we are close to the 10 year anniversary. Then the Cult wants to ruin it all.

The portal still up closes at last. Now I need to find a place to build a Home. What luck beseech me is a small wall of a mountain. That tinged my brain. It would be a perfect hideout for all such things I craft.

Without further ado, I begin chopping some oak trees down, and most actually. Then turning around to chase after the pig. I saw it jumped, just for me to crash into a Tree. I glare at the pig and give a Chase.

"Get back here, Pig! You're lunch!"

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: None/Third Person)**  
 **(Location: Crystal Empire)**

The Horn Fanfares for the Arrival of the Purple Alicorn who just got coronated. Her name is Princess Twilight Sparkle.

"Her Highness," Flash Sentry announced, "Princess Twilight Sparkle."

And she is not alone. Beside her are the Bearers of Harmony. Applejack, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash. Each required along with Twilight for the Rainbow Beam attack to punish evil.

"We have so much to discuss." Princess Celestia said, "But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, of to bed, all of you."

The crystal guards leads each guests to their guest quarters, with each bed sufficient. Twilight was sighing. Doubts lingering in her mind.

"What's wrong, Twilight?" Asked Spike, her number 1 assistant and baby Dragon.

"Just... Worried." Twilight answered, without looking back, "Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. Now I'm a princess, Celestia expects me to lead my own kingdom."

"But that would be awesome." Spike smiled, but glared by his friend.

"No it would not! Just because I'm now an Alicorn, doesn't mean I'll be a Good Leader." Twilight stated,

"Ahh sure ya will, Twilight." Spike said, "Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. Big Day Tomorrow!"

The Princess tries to tuck her wings but keeps springing open. One strong push keeps it folded. Or does it? Just as she was about to close her eyes for a Sleepy Sleepy Time. Her wings spring wide, leading Twilight to her defeated groan.

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek)**  
 **(Location: Craftius Plus, From Home Base)**  
 **(Time: 21 Days after Arrival)  
** **(BGM: Shovel Knight - Steel Thy Shovel)**

I open my eyes under my white blanket of my bed I crafted. I can hear the storming sound behind the doors. I see in my sight is my only hideout room. It looks rusty, but enough for few days until I've decided to expand. Treasure Chests kept for goods and materials, and also tools. There's the Bookshelf and the Enchanting Table, which my friend Rich provided before his escape. Two Furnaces and a Crafting Table. My room is wooden built along with Logs, and also stones for side and hallway to exit. Speaking of, that's where I must head, only to find it is raining.

It is still Raining.

Last week during my adventure, the Clouds cover the sun, so it could rain. It is not heavy, but it kept raining for many days. What is happening? Is there a thing that keeps the rain going forever? Either way, there are no info about the source. However, I tend to keep going with my adventures and craft the best I can find.

First is getting myself warmed up. I place a block of Oak wood inside an empty pit surrounded by nine Cobblestones I placed to used as my Fireplace. It lights on fire, and I can feel the warmth. Before going inside and dressing myself with Leather Clothing, which is brown. Tunic, Cap, Boots, and Pants. All green coated. It is not water-proof, but enough to keep my cotton clothing dry. Which speaking of is what I wore during my farming before I came to Forgeshire to become a Crafter.

For now, Adventure under the rain. Using a Robe I crafted out of spare leather, it should help me keep dry, without the needing of Leather Armor. But safe to come prepared. I begin navigating around the mountains to do some Climbing, reaching to the toppest as I can, before reaching the cliffs. Finding a Tree suitable, I go there and climb that. Close ahead is where my wheat farm is set up. With the water close, it is good enough to grow for bread. Ahead, is where I see trees. Two of them tall, and discovered that this sea I learned days ago is actually a Pond. But where are the People. I'm suppose to find a Village. I guess those are rare to find.

Just as I am turning around to climb down. I see something strange. There is a Pillar of Gold Blocks. Yes... I can see it over the trees. Curiosity kills the cat, but I don't care. I've decided to explore it. I climbed down before heading to that direction. Not too long I navigated through east and around the trees. Thank the Compass I have snucked in.

I've made it after minutes of walk, to find a White-Golden thing. It looks like a Handle for any Sword. I did an examining on the other side to find something that shocks me. A portal. And it is not by the power of Obsidian blocks, but White-Gold blocks. I took a step up the platforms, before the seas swirling coming partially clear. It looks... Like a Modern School...

This is a world to the place like my formal home place that is modern Earth. Modern Earth where technology reigns supreme. I was about to go inside but I remember something before stepping back. School frowns violence, and bringing a weapon like my spear equals a fatal mistake. I could go to jail forever. Deciding to make things safer, I ran back to my base. A minute of travel is all it takes before I reach inside my hideout.

A Quick change is done, putting my tools and weapons away in my Chest with my Materials. Before grabbing a slice of cooked pork to eat for breakfast. Besides, there isn't known recipe for making pancakes, waffles, or any kind of that stuff yet. Not even a cereal which I know it would be yummy.

But now back to the task I am going to embark. I want to visit the high school for once.

Through the purple magical portal of the gate-door. My arms become colorful. Now I'm pale-light green with black hair. My robe being wet, I left it on top of the statue for the sun to dry it off, before walking to the school.

"EXCUSE ME!"

I was almost out of balance when a Lavender Girl came by, Galloping? And there's a Dog on her. She then stood on her feet and started walking. I've decide to follow, since I'm also new to this School place. That was then she noticed me with her head turned, and slowed down her walking.

"Wait a minute." she began, walking up, "You're not from here as well, are you?"

"How did you guess?" I asked,

"I saw you out of the mirror." she stated, "I was suppose to be the only one."

Mirror huh? "Well I kinda came here through a purple portal from an Uncharted World." I answered, "Hmm. I was expecting it to take me to the Nether World."

"The Nether World? What is that?"

"Basicly it's like Hell." I answered, "There are Ghasts, Pig Zombies, but there are neat Ores I could mine." I then explained where I was from since she already knew I'm from the mirror.

But it was then we're about to engage something that I knew from High School. Bully Problems.

"Oh, I'm really sorry." Said the shy girl, "I-I just found it, and-and I thought I should give it to her. I didn't know you had dropped it."

"Well, I did!" Shouted the bully girl, "And I was abotu to get it before you swooped in and ruined everything! You shouldn't pick up things that don't belong to you."

"It... doesn't really belong to you, either."

"Excuse me?!"

"N-N-Nothing."

"Exactly. It's good as mine, and you know it. You really are pathetic. It's no wonder your best friends are all stray animals."

It was then the girl snapped and came up to the rescue.

"How dare you speak to her that way!" she glared,

"You must be new here." the Fire-haired girl flicked her nose, "I can speak to anyone any way I want." and with a Locker Door slammed, she walks off.

"I can't believe you did that!" said the shy girl.

"I couldn't just stand there." from the lavender girl, helping picking things up for the shy,

"Well, it's just that nobody ever stands up to Sunset Shimmer."

"Sunset Shimmer?!"

It seems she knows about the bully girl.

"You've heard of her?"

"Sort off..."

"I don't think I've seen any of you around." she said, "Did you both just transfer to Canterlot High."

"Um... Yes! Another... School! Yes. My name is Twilight." She introduced,

"I'm... Fluttershy."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"It's Fluttershy!" she introduced louder.

Before any further, I've decide to slip away and explore the School, leaving Twilight with Fluttershy. Unfortunately, Luck isn't always on my side as someone stopped my tracks, by the use of shouting.

"What are you doing outside Class?!" I slowly turn to see a light-blue woman with a uniform of a Principal. "Do you have a Hall Pass."

Welp... This will take awhile.


	2. 1-2: Video Game Mimicry

**Disc: I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun, and not profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 1: Equestria girls**  
 **Chapter 2: Video Game Mimicry**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek/Third Person)**  
 **(Location: Minecraft World)**  
 _ **(Current Mode:**_ _ **Flashback**_ _ **)**_

 **AN:** **The Self-Insert Protagonist's super powers is revealed. But that super power starts at Level 4.**

 _Derek is getting up from the scanner seat after it is all done. One of the Professor in white suit is fascinated, and get's ready to reveal the results. Now Derek Speaks._

 _"So what is it you got fascinated, Professor?" Derek asked,_

 _"It is your power." Professor answered, "In fact it is the most unique one ever." and the Big Monitor turns on with a video and details texting down. "You have the power to Mimic video game Physics."_

 _"Video game Physics?" It was Rich, his friend who trained with him. "Wait, what was the last video game you played?"_

 _"Well let's see..." Derek thinks for a moment, "It is on the Wii. That game is called 'Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'"_

 _"Dragon Ball Z? That's a stupid Game!" Rich was dissapointed of what Derek chose, "I told you to play a Horror game."_

 _"No Rich." Derek shook his head, "Those are not my cup of soda."_

 _"And once again, it's cup of tea."_

 _"That's enough Rich." Professor said, giving a stern look to Rich, "This was his choice to make."_

 _"But... Afterwards I just reverted to the oldest game." Derek explained more,_

 _"That could be the side effects." Professor revealed,"According to the charts you are now on the lowest rank, before Modern Gaming happens."_

 _"Lowest?" Derek examps by jumping down, only his movements were choppy. Whenever he moves, he blinks to different frozen position, as if Derek's in the oldest video game before Nintendo is announced._

 _"Seems that power has turned into a Curse. But that's only temporary until you rank up. It is connected to your Craft Level."_

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek)**  
 **(Location: Canterlot High)**

And my flashback is over. I still remembered the use of my Video Game Physics powers. So amazing, but what a terrible start to start at the choppy game before the NES era. I believe I'm at the 4th Rank, so that means Daimao Fukkatsu.

But for now It's time to recap. First I just discovered a gate dimension to another place, this one being Canterlot High from what Twilight Spoke to me. I managed to get registered as an Exchanged Student as 'Derek Greenfire' and then I begin some eavesdropping from outside. The girl must be after some kind of Magical Crown, which was stolen I believe. But why would this Sunset girl steal the-

"HEY YOU!"

Speak of the devil. I turn around to find Sunset Shimmer and her friends. Two boys, which the shortest had light opalish skin, and orange hair, wearing a shirt with scissors. While the taller who's skin is light amber, hair being greenish or bluish, while wearing Green and tan clothes.

"What is it, Sunset?" I asked,

"I just noticed something." Sunset said, "You're not from here are you?" I nodded my head, "Then you should go back. You shouldn't interfere with something not your business."

'Why is that?" I asked,

"I said, none of your concern." Sunset repeated, "Now get back inside the Mirror and-"

"I'm not going to." I stared with courage, "Until I see this issue resolved."

"Alright... Guess we'll do this the hard way." and Sunset Snapped her fingers, "SNIPS! SNAILS!" and they approach with their fists soft-punching their own hands.

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Boss Battle)**

Then I see five cards sliding, along with my HUD on the bottom appearing. My level, Experience Points, and Hit Points. With top number blank I won't have to hurt someone and get in trouble. That also means the attack number's half is moved to the defense power.

Snips lands the first punch, but with the _/4+2 cut in half, I dodged his 5/4. Another punch of 2/4 and I used the _/5+3 to jump over. I can see Snails using the 6/3 power to grab me. Lucky thing since I got the _/4+3, allowing me to crouch and rolled back.

"ROPE HIM!" Uh ho! I see 3/2 from Snips and 3/3 from Snails. And the special Icon means a special attack. Lasso Rope. But I got the _/7+4 to negate the 6/5 total attack power.

"HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"Uh-oh! The Hall Monitor."

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Battle Victory)**

They fled and I gained some Experienced Points. There's the girl Twilight Sparkle coming out, and I've decide to follow her to help whatever I can whether she likes it or not.

* * *

 **(Location: Canterlot High, Cafeteria, Minutes after Encounter)**

"I know we've just met," Twilight said, "But I was wondering if you might be able to help me with something."

"Of Course." Responded by Fluttershy,

"I've chose to enter the Princess of the Fall Formal, and-"

"Oh! Oh gosh!" Fluttershy gasped after hearing that word, "Running for Fall Formal Princess is a really bad Idea."

"Why?"

"Sunset Shimmer wants to be Fall Formal Princess, and she'll do anything drastic to get it. She'll make life awful for anyone getting in her away."

"I have to try." Twilight said,

"Then you have to get everyone here to vote for you instead of her. The Athletes, The Fashionistas, The Dramas, The Eco-Kids, The Techies, The Rockers, the."

"Everyone seems separated. Why?" I asked,

"Maybe it was different at your old school, but at C.H.S., everybody sticks to her own kind."

And thus I get to meet the following Girls, who are Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash, who is cautious when it comes to Sunset Shimmer. Rainbow doesn't find me very fond because of my Geeky look, but when someone word out about my confrontation with Sunset Shimmer, they were shocked.

"You went toe to toe with Sunset?" Applejack said, "Yer lucky. She could tear you through like a Red Bull."

"Haven't stopped yet." I said, "I could just dodge all day, even if it's her Goons."

"Oh that's right!" Pinkie said, "He used some kind of Card-System to dodge the attacks."

"Card-System?"

"Um... How did you know that?" I asked,

"Pinkie being Pinkie."

And after getting to know them I'm at the Library, looking at all the Bookshelves. It looks far different from the Cube Shapes.

"Different." The word that I said.

"Derek? What are you looking at?" It was Twilight asking a question.

"A Bookshelf." I answered, "It brings back memories building those."

"Building?"

"Yes. In my world, we gather materials to build stuff. To also forge a weapon." I answered,

"They have weapons? But you don't need them if you're not at war." Twilight pointed out,

"True, but safe to be safe than sorry." I said, "Something Richard told me."

"I would like to know more, about the world." Twilight said, and no way I Can turn down the question. It is my code to never lie, taught very well by my parents. And thus I did so, while using the library to sleep.


	3. 1-3: To Mend and Conquer

**Disc: I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun, and not profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 1: Equestria Girls  
Chapter 3: To Mend and Conquer**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Third Person)  
(Location: Earth, Streets)  
(Time: One Year before he became a Craftian)  
** _ **(Current Mode: Flashback)**_

 _Derek, an 8-years old student finds himself surrounded by four teenaged thugs, using only the fists, and legs. He is not proficient with any martial art skills, but he instead developed a will to survive. He shows no fear for the encounter, and this is the eighth time this year, making the total of twenty-seventh since three last years._

 _"No escape this time, Freak." he said as he lunge his Dagger, but only to be retaliated with a rock-shaped knuckle of Derek's. The attacker is sent trembling backwards, while the second attacks next. He launches his limb wildly just as any thug gets closer. The fourth one gets up and sneaks for a behind-grab, but only for its feet to be curb-stomped by Derek's own feet. He screamed in pain and jumped, releasing the grip._

 _"Idiot! Stop fighting and get injured!" Shouted the leader, only to be punched yet again. Just as the other three is about to gang up, another one karate chops one, before double kicking the other two. The four retreats, ending the threat. Derek is inches away from the grown man with crude hair cut and red track suit, and he is given a stern mad look from him._

 _"I told you for the 6th time, not to fight the Heijian Members." he scolded,_

 _"Why should I listen to you, Taban?" Derek glared back, "They just keep coming."_

 _"Because you are involving yourself. The Heijian is too skillful for you." he answered, "You will not win. So stay away."_

 _"Then teach me. Teach me martial arts!" Derek demanded, but he is given a shooked head._

 _"No. You are still not disciplined to learn the Baizhangquan." He said, "Without any proper discipline, you will slowly become a Thug." Derek is left with his fist shaking, "Now, go to school, and never throw a punch."_

 _"Fine, but don't expect me not to fight at all." Derek said, before turning around. Thus surprising the old man._

 _"You...? Why are you desperate?" he asked, "Don't you see you are throwing away your life for nothing?"_

 _"Because whether I'm believed or not, these Heijian Thugs you call will hunt for my Lunch money forever." Derek answered, "I could not talk them out. They never listen to my reason. So I will resort to one thing to value my own life: Fighting to Survive." before he can walk away. And without turning his head, he says this "Slap me all you want. I will survive against Heijians."_

 _And Behind him is where a Mature Lady is speaking with him._

 _"Meig." Taban turned to her, "Why are you encouraging him?"_

 _"Because you are too selfish." Meig glared, "I see this young farmer is already disciplined, and seeks to survive."_

 _"What?!" that surprises Taban, "But he could be a threat for all I know." but his words are ignored by her, a friend of Taban._

 _"Taban, as a Friend I want you to teach Derek." Meig demanded, "He will not survive."_

 _"No. I cannot trust him to learn this Sacred Art," Taban turned away,_

 _"There is no other choice." Meig said, "Even if you don't, Derek will continue his fight against all the Heijians. You know he is gifted, and disciplined. So teach him the Baizhangquan. Show your generosity. Trust him with your teachings, or lose a friend like me."_

 _"Then I must deal with the Sacrifices, and Keep Derek away from Heijian Involvements and the Baizhangquan teachings." Taban then walked away from Meig, giving out few more words without turning his head, "Even if I must resort to extreme violence..." leaving her to sigh in defeat since Taban may end up killing. He pulls out a cubish but unsharped Cellphone._

 _"So be it. Our Sensei will be notified." He dials some necessary phone numbers until he has ten digits, before pressing send. "But first... A word with an old friend. I know someone else who can teach him."_

 **AN: What is this sacred martial arts that is Baizhangquan, and what reasons Taban doesn't want Derek to learn or get involved? That's for another saga, but not after this however.**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek)**  
 **(Location: Canterlot High)**

"Good morning Students, and happy Thurdays. Just a reminder to pick up your ballots for the Princess of the Fall Formal today. They are due at the time the dance starts tomorrow, so don't forget to turn them in and make your voice heard."

Yes, it is morning and already and I'm walking with Twilight Sparkle, whom is being laughed at by other students. The goal is to make the first impression and try to remend friendship, but sounds to me it may not happen. But I am also the one being laughed at. It was then we were dragged to an Empty Class Room, where I am introduced to the Fashionista, Rarity. She proceeds to outfitting us the disguise.

"Perfect! Oh, yes." She comments, "No one will recognize you!"

"What are you?" I asked,

"This is Rarity." Twilight whispered, "She doesn't take dirtiness for an answer."

and thus Door slams opened, revealing the Girls.

"There you are, Twilight!" it was Applejack, followed by Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie.

"I like your new look." Pinkie said,

"I do have an eye for these sorts of things." Rarity replied, staring at her, "Not that you"-with a point a Pinkie Pie-"seem to care."

"What?"

"Why were you all looking for me? What's going on?" Twilight asked,

"Oh, she hasn't seen ti yet." Fluttershy wondered,

"Seen what?" I asked,

"Oh, it's not really that bad." Pinkie said, showing us the video, which frowns us. Sunset Shimmer must be recording this. "Okay, that bad."

"But this all happened yesterday! At the library!" Twilight shouted, "Is that why they were all looking at me that way?"

"Mmm."

"Not that it'll make any difference, but I'll still vote for you." Fluttershy said, "You two were so nice to stand up for me when Sunset Shimmer was picking on me."

"If ya still wanna run," Pinkie spoke up, "maybe I can help!"

"Word of advice? Don't accept hers." Fluttershy showing distrust over Pinkie,

"Why are you stil being awful to me?" Pinkie frowned,

"Don't play innocent, Pinkie Pie!" Rarity glared, "You are no better than she is." before turning to Twilight, "I am happy to offer up my assistance as well."

Argument ablazes, between the four Girls, before Twilight raises her voice.

"STOP! All of you!" Twilight shouted, "I want to show you something."- and shares the photo of the five girls, "You were friends, remember? Well Sunset Shimmer must be at fault."

"Well it's a nice theory." Rarity siad, "But It wasn't Sunset Shimmer."

"She's right. Sunset Shimmer isn't the one who ruined my silent auciton for the animal shelters." Fluttershy stared at Pinkie, "It was Pinkie Pie who ruined it."

"What are you talking about?" Pinkie is concerned, "I got a text from you saying that you didn't want a Silent auction."

"Uh, I never sent you the Text." Fluttershy refuted,

"You didn't?"

"You don't think she's the one who's been sending me e-mails, do you?" Rarity said, "Every time I offered to help with the Decorations, Pinkie sent me the e-mail saying she has plenty of volunteers."

"But I never sent you any e-mails." Pinkie objected,

"Maybe she's the reason Rainbow Dash didn't show up for the bake sale!" Applejack showing distrust to pinkie,

"Didn't you ask Rainbow why she didn't arrived?" Twilight asked,

"Well I guess I stopped talking after the incident."

And thus a Good time to start. We went to the Soccer Field where Rainbow Dash is playing Soccer. She is known to be athletic, and proven when she beats Twilight Sparkle in a Five-Goal Soccer match. One, Two, Three, Four, Five.

"Rainbow, you know Twilight isn't an Athlete like you." I said,

"So what's the plan?" Rainbow asked, "How can I help against Sunset?"

"But... I lost..." Twilight muttered,

"Of course you Lost! I'm awseome!" Rainbow said, explaining everything before hugs while I walked up to the field looked at the Soccer Ball now rolling out of the Goal. I positioned myself to where the other goal is before I ran with swiftness and juggled the Soccer Ball. Everyone took notice and saw me.

"What's he doing?"

"What? A Geek plays Soccer?!" Rainbow looks surprised,

"Oh he's no ordinary Geek." Twilight said,

After I cross through the white curved field line, I stopped the ball and reverse my leg for a plunge.

"Huh? He's not close enough!" Rainbow stared,

And with a Punt, I launched the Soccer with the 6/4 card used, launched straight to the other Goalie, but the ball doesn't go straight but instead in a form of Artillery. This earns me a Score, surprising the others that I didn't used a Potion to cheat.. Rainbow looks a little jealous however.

"No way! Only a Pro can score that." Rainbow stomped,

"You played soccer before?" Twilight came up to me,

"Yes when I was younger, and I watched Quarterback." I smiled, "I've been playing during my childhood at Elementary."

"Football? Ugh." Rarity finds it distasting, "Only a brute would watch it," her loss anyways.

"What are ya, Scared?" Applejack teased.

I think I have a feeling it's going to go well, now the Girls are together. I've made a decision to help Twilight Sparkle win the Crown back since it belongs to her. And no Sunset is going to stop me.


	4. 1-4: Phoned and Soccer

**Disc:** **I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 1: Equestria Girls  
Chapter 4: Phoned and Soccer**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek)  
(Location: Canterlot High)  
**

On the way to lunch, I can feel the vibration from my pocket. I took it out to show them my Cellphone, which is cubish but no sharp corners, and powered by redstone battery. And the vibration means it is ringing.

"What is that?" she asked,

"Ooo! It's a Cellphone!" Pinkie asked,

"Should you put it away?" Fluttershy recommended, "The Teachers can take it away."

"Yes, but it looks urgent." I said, turning to the girls, "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright, we'll provide what you missed." Twilight acknowledged before the rest of the girls went ahead to lunch. I search for a spot to hide so I won't get busted. Restrooms. There are both for each genders and luckly it's not closed. I managed my way to there and get to the toilet place. Door Closed and Answering while on the Toilet Seat. With two other vacant Toilets, it should be easy.

I raised my phone to my ear, and I hear a voice of a recognization. It's my classmate Rich.

 _"Derek! How's it going?"_ he asked very healthy,

"Rich." I sighed in relief, "Very glad that you are alive."

 _"You too. You can't believe the good luck we had."_ he agreed, _"We managed to evacuate all the Civilians with help. Other friends are with me here."_ Seven years in the School of Crafting I got to know him as the Classmate into Friend. Four years before that, I was just an Academic Student learning and growing. I had to wait until 11 before I can try to pass the Trainee Exam and it turned out easy.

I decided to change the Topic. "Is it the Heijans that atacked?" I asked,

 _"Wow... Good guess."_ He said surprised, _"Yes it is the Cult's name,"_ all along it is them... _"and you won't believe it but that Taban person is being a douche beating up all the Guards."_

"Taban?!" that name surprised me, "Why would he do this? Does this mean he sided with them?"

 _"No. I have no Clue if he did."_ Rich replied, _"But where are you? We're trying to reach you_."

Thus I begin explaining.

"Well I am on another uncharted place." I said, "I have just built a base inside a cave, and a room to my Super-Computer, powered by the Redstone Generator I've managed to construct." which is just Tested and working. Especially in Alpha and Beta. The signal is moderate-weak due to the endless rain.

 _"OOOoooo. That's a great achievement."_ Rich said, _"Congratulations."_

"Thank you, but there's more." I continued, "In this Uncharted world I'm at, I've discovered something ultra-ordinary. There seems to be gateways to another world."

 _"Gateways to another world?"_ Rich said, _"Looks like the legends were true. Derek, looks like you discovered an Archway. I thought It was only that, until I discovered one myself."_ and I then can hear the Keyboard typing, _"I see, there is about one-hundred, and fifty seven archways_." and as he keeps typing, he speaks. _"Um... Derek, what's with the storm? It has lasted for a week."_

"Yes I know." I said, shaking my head, "It has lasted a week in one month after my start of gathering." then raising my head straight forward, "But I am looking into it. I'll notify once I find the source and disable it. Right now, I'm at the world where a bully is going on and there is some kind of Crown the girl is trying to win back. What about you?"

 _"Well Here,"_ Rich answered, _"We've just set up the Encampment with sufficient fortification. It should be strong enough to bounce back the Wild Creatures known as Pokemons. Turns out this world is inhabited by them."_

 _"I have a feeling these Wild Pokemon must belong to the Heijians"_ a feminine voice is heard, _"Did you see their Uniform. They threatened my little Combusken daughter."_

 _"I still don't get how these jerks can come to another worlds."_ Rich mumbles, _"Yes? What is it? ... You captured one? That's good news. Sorry Derek, I gotta go. I'm gonna go help with the interrogation."_

"Of course. Talk to you another time." I said with a smile before clicking end, I put it back in my pocket and exit the toilet seat, followed by a flush to disguise it.

I got out and see the Cafeteria filled with singing. It was the Mane Six's doing who plans to rally the students and I've decide to join along by Clapping the rhythm. 'It's time to defeat Sunset Shimmer' is what I am thinking about for them. Twilight wants to win the Crown and I will help.

Only I was interrupted when I hear a sound of 'Ahem' from behidn, and I turned around to find who made that sound. It is a average-height student with Orange combed hair, skin is pale-magenta with his eyes silverly gray, on his upper body wearing a white short-sleeved shirt with a pale-red vest, and blue pants, with his feet equipped with black shoes. I considered him dressed like in the 1950s. As for his build, he looks very athletic.

"Can I help you?" I asked, "And shouldn't you be dressed up like in the 2010s?"

"This is my personal." he glared, "And I heard you impressed Rainbow Dash with Soccer."

"Um. That can be." I answered, crossing my arms

"Now I'm mad! I'm suppose to be the best soccer with her, Not some freshman like you!" he pointed out,

"News flash. I played soccer at my childhood." I refuted,

"That does it! I challenge you!" he pointed at me, "I will restore my Honor!"

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Boss Battle)**

 **And thus I am back** on the field of soccer, with the jealous student this time. Looks like the storm is growing. And I see he has the Soccer Ball in his shoe.

"My name is Hot Feet," he introduced, "And I will prove myself the strongest soccer player ever!" and thus the Battle Hud appears.

I have 4/3 3/1 3/3 3/4 5/4. I watch him launching a 4/2 shot, dribbling the ball before a shot, but with the 5/4 card I blocked it. Next is my 4/3 power, dodging Hot Feet's 2/2 slide tackle, and shooting at the goal. This infuriates Hot Feet and tries it again. He catches the ball by shoe and using the 3/2 card, but using the 3/1 card to tackle his ball and head to the other goal. This is the end of the 3-card battle, and I got three new cards. It now reads 3/3 3/4 6/2 2/1 3/7. I've decided to do a two-card battle. I ready the 3/7 power and watched Hot Feet dribbled the Soccer-Ball. He rushes through me with the 5/5 power card, and my 3/7 is enough to defend against. He fires and I blocked with a chest, before dribbling to the right side and using the 6/2 card power to do an artillery shot. He tries to catch using the 3/3 but not enough to catch it as the soccer ball hits the net. Goal!

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Battle Victory)**

"No! I am suppose to be strong! Not You!" Hot Feet stomps, "Rematch!"

"Okay. Fine." I readied myself, and just as Hot Feet is about to do a drastic shot, a sound of shout stops him.

"HOT 'TURBO' FEET!" It was the voice of Principal Celestia glaring at him. "YOU ARE IN BIG TROUBLE!"

"Principal? I can explai-" and Hot Feet is cut off,

"IN MY OFFICE NOW!" and he hung in defeat before walking back in the office, and the Principal looks at me. "Apologies, Derek." she said, "But there are other issues we must deal with him." before walking back inside, while I followed inside.

"It's fine." I smiled, walking back into the school.

* * *

 **(Location: Canterlot High, Hallway, Minutes after Encounter)**

"HOT FEET?" shouted by Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Fluttershy, whom I arrived to explain why I missed everything.

"You know him?" I asked, "Well he's at the Principal Office now."

"Really? Good." Rainbow Dash said with an angry look, "He deserves it for being terrible to everyone, trying to earn me. I hope he gets expelled."

"What'd he do this time?" Fluttershy wonders,

"Well Recently," Rarity explained, "He punched Flash Sentry after he defeated him." and those cringed me. "He even attacked to win in a one on one soccer match."

"Doesn't he know that's against the rules." I said,

"He doesn't seem to care." Rarity huffed, "Well he's getting a deserved punishment for almost attacking my Poor Sweetie Belle. And what a more shame. Hot Feet is suppose to be a good student from the-." Good Student? I don't understand what cheating in Soccer equals a Good Student.

"YOU GUYS!" Pinkie came up jumping in front of us, "Twilight want's us in the Library. He likes to confess something." and how did she jumped so high like that? I sensed no Ki, Chakra, but Magic...? So this world is empowered by magic. But changing the subject...

"Twilight Sparkle? What happened?" I asked,

"Poor girl got framed by the filthy Sunset Shimmer." Rarity answered, "But Flash Sentry bailed her out."

"Well, let's go." Rainbow Dash said, and I went with them back to the library. And that thought flashes. Maybe it's time for me to confess as well about where I come from. They must know since I won't be keeping any secrets for any longer.

* * *

 **AN: Yes. I'm gonna start skipping the Singing parts which isn't my cup of tea at the moment. But the numbers that is number/number is the cards based on the Old Dragonball Games on the NES, and also one on the SNES and DS. Thank you for reading furthermore and I'll see you next time.**


	5. 1-5: Truth and Harmony

**Disc:** **I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 1: Equestria Girls  
** **Chapter 5: Truth and Harmony**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek)  
** **(Location: Canterlot High)**

We are at the place to meet up with Twilight Sparkle, and we are about to hear what she says.

"The Fall Formal isn't happening tonight. It has to be postponed because Snips and Snails ruin all of Pinkie Pie's decorations."

"What?!" shouted pinkie,

"But it has to happen tonight, because you see..." It was then interrupted when Pinkie explained. From an Alternate World and a Pony Princess. That crown is known as the Element of Magic that powers up other Elements of Harmony. And without it she is stuck forever.

"Yeah." Rainbow spoke up, "I'm pretty sure that isn't the reason."

"Nope." Spike came out of the Backpack, "She's pretty much spot-on."

Everyone gasped,

"He can talk?!" Rarity stared,

"Oh yes I can. And I'm also from the Alternate World as a Ferocious, fire-breathing Dragon."

"This is amazing!" Fluttershy said, "Tell me what are you thinking about?"

"So wait." Applejack spoke up, "You're a pony from another world?"

"A Princess?!"

"Awesome!" Rainbow replied,

"What about that kid Derek?"

"Yeah. Isn't he a pony too?"

Now it's my turn to explain, "Truthfully." I said, "I am not a Pony. But a Real human from another human world."

"A Real Human?" Twilight was surprised next,

"Yes. You see-" and Pinkie Interrupts yet again,

"You're from another dimension that came from another dimension that came from another dimension?" Pinkie said,

"Um... Yes. The Dimension I was from is a world of Cubes and Wilderness." I explained, hopefully Pinkie doesn't interrupt again, "I came here after Forgeshire, my new adopted place, came attacked. Forgeshire, is a kingdom where we the Craftians can gather, craft, and even build."

"Still doesn't explain how he can Kick the Soccer Ball that easilly." Rainbow humped, glaring at me.

"Because of the weird power I have." I explained, "I have the power to mimic Physics of a Video Game. Observe." and I do show the sphere of energy, a Card of 5/7 and an Up Arrow symbol shows. I then Jumped and suddenly bumped into the Ceiling. "Ouch!" Other crinched at the pain. "I'm okay. It activates when an event happens or if I'm in an RPG Battle."

"I need to study this as well." Twilight stared, "It may be related to Discord's powers."

"DIscord?" I asked,

"The god of Chaos." Twilight said to me, "But unlike you, he is very crazy."

"But what happened to Forgeshire?" Fluttershy asked,

"As I said before, it's attacked." I continued, "It was invaded by the Heijian cult right after I passed the Exam. The numbers are overwhelming."

"Heijian Cult?" Twilight said, "Sounds worse."

"Yes. They fight using their own Martial Arts." I continued, "But I managed to use my equipment crafted on my own to defend against."

"Martial Arts?" Rainbow said, "Don't you know you can't win without that?"

"If only it was simple." I shook my head, "I dream of becoming the Mystical Martial Artist by learning Baizhangquan. But Taban who knows this style is too stubborn to teach me this. He thinks I lack discipline while I still do. Luckly I was sent to Forgeshire to learn to craft and fight like a Craftian."

Saddenings grow from the Girls after hearing the part of the story.

"That's terrible." said Fluttershy

"But from our Eyes," said Twilight, "You didn't caused any trouble."

"Yes. And the same back on my old place." I said,

"I can say this Taban needs a Slap to the Face." Rarity said,

"We should drag him and prison him until he can teach Derek." Rainbow hissed, "How could he even do this?"

"No. Cause I too know Taban." Twilight said, "But don't worry. I know someone else that can teach you Martial Arts. But first, I need your support too if we want to punish Sunset."

And I have no room to disagree. I don't want to see this Sunset Shimmer Girl

 **We've arrived later** to see what happen. It is a Mess! Snips and Snails has trashed the place so the Fall Formal can never happen! Oh if only I could find them and punched them both, but I'm inside school and I don't want the trouble to happen.

"I simply cannot believe they did all this!" Rarity gasped,

"If only I had some kind of Party Cannon," Pinkie frowned, "Then I could redecorate everything."

"Listen Girls." I said, ready to rally them up. I wanted to see Sunset Defeated and seen as a bully she is. "It won't matter how many obstacles Sunset throws at us. But if we can work together as a team, we can overcome her. What do you say?"

"Now that's the Kinda can-do spirit!"

"Absolutely!"

"Rock on!"

"Indeed!"

And Fluttershy lets out a squeaky "Yaaay."

 **Thus it has become a Long night** , I helped cleaned it up and make it spotless. Now it looks good and the Fall Formal is ready. The dance comes and everyone is voting for Twilight Sparkle. Indeed it has become our greatest night, and all because we worked together. I see Twilight and the Blue-haired guy dancing together, and the results come in.

"The Princess of this years Fall Formal is... Twilight Sparkle!"

I can hear the Students Cheer and I Clapped.

"TWILIGHT! HELP!"

"Spike?"

We went outside and already a Trap! Snips and Snails tackled and tossed the Crown to Sunset Shimmer.

"OH NO!"

"Ooo! How helpful of you two." Sunset puts on the crown, and power surges around her. She has transformed into Satanic Demon. Plus, Snips and Snails also transformed. "At last, More Power than ever!" The Transformation is complete and she laughs evilly. Each blast sending the Students running for safety.

"I've had to jump through so many hoops tonight just to get my Crown, and now I am your princess! You will be loyal to me!"

But I stood up and stand my ground, saying the following words. "Over my dead body, Satan Princess!"

"I'll be glad to oblige!" Sunset Satan punched her own hand, and thus cards appeared, from top to bottom. I'm ready to take down Sunset, while she powers up. She turns to Snips and Snails. "Round them up and bring them to the Portal! I will kill him myself, then Twilight Sparkle, and then I Can rule Equestria!"

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Boss Battle)**

Safety mode is off, and I have 7/3 3/4 2/5 3/6 4/6. I Swap the cards before the three card battle begins. Sunset Satan starts off with the 5/1 attack, firing a blast of fireball, but with the **4/6** card I jumped out of the way. She hisses and attacks with a 4/6 but my **3/6** says otherwise, jumping out of the way and leaving minature craters. I go for a **7/3** attack, doing a tackle but her 4/7 negates that. I simply landed on the ground.

Two Card Battle, and I have 3/4 2/5 3/7 3/6 4/6. With low strength power I swap with the Highest Defense. Sunset launches a barrage of Fireballs with the 5/2 power card, but I ran to cover with the **4/6** defense card, dodging this as well. One strong fireball attack of 6/6 and it is big! But I used the **3/6** card and raised my arm to block. Minimal damage points were what I got in return. I have just 8 of 20 hit points left.

 **"Stop parrying and just die!"** shouted Sunset while I see my Cards refreshing. 3/4 2/5 3/7 5/6 6/2. I see a dropped baseball bat and picked it up, using the **6/2** power card I do a flying lunge, but she used the 4/7 defense card and burned the Baseball bat with just one zap. She fires back with a 4/3 Fireball but I squated down and super jumped over with the **3/7** power card. She screams in the air in annoyance, **"You stupid brat! JUST BURN!"** and fires using the 6/6 fireball, but I raised my hands with the **5/6** defense card. I am about to take another minimal damage but my card suddenly increased to **10/12**. I gasped, and the result is my hands glowing. **What? My Fireball is weakening!** "

 **(BGM: OFF)**

"His element has awakened!" Twilight stared, "The element of Fortitude."

and the result is the other six girls transforming. I also am the one to do as well.

"HONESTY!" called Applejack,

"KINDNESS!" called Fluttershy,

"LAUGHTER!" called Pinkie Pie,

"GENEROSITY!" called Rarity,

"LOYALTY!" called Rainbow Dash,

"AND MAGIC!" called Twilight lastly, "The crown may be upon your head, Sunset Shimmer, but you cannot wield the magic! But we do, because we wield the powerful thing of all: the Magic of Friendship!" and thus we transformed.

The Mane Six transformed as well, becoming half-Ponies, half-Unicorns, half-Pegasi, while Twilight becomes an Alicorn. Wow... All I can say is beautiful. But I also transformed as well. I've become not a Pony, Unicorn, Pegasus, or an Alicorn. Instead I've become a half green dragon. The group stared at me in aweness.

"A Dragon!"

"Wow. That is kinda cool."

"Spike was right."

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Z III - Ressen Jinzou Ningen - Frieza Battle)**

"NO!" Sunset shouted, "THIS POWER IS TO BE MINE ALONE!"

Thus my HP counter reset and increases. I now have 40 and my Card powers increased by two points each. 3/4 2/5 4/2 3/5 4/5 and it has instantly been converted into 6/8 4/10 8/4 6/10 8/10. Sunset attacks with the 5/5 fireball card, but I dodged with the **4/10** card just by flying. I power up with the **8/10** card and launched a green plasmic ball at Sunset, knocking her down. She grows angry and fires a beam of demonic fire with the 5/5 but Rainbow cuts through just by charging with the **6/10** card and dive kicks, knocking Sunset back. I took the chance and used the **8/4 card** for a barrage of Plasma Bombs, and Sunset couldn't dodge those showers with her pesky 5/3 card. Twilight joins up and finishes with her friends firing the **6/8** rainbow beam, penetrating through another of her 5/3 same card, and finally defeating her and her demonic form. The Crown falls and Twilight catches it.

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Battle Victory)**

"You will never rule in Equestria." Twilight pointed at the Girl on the ground of the Crater.

Sunset is crying, "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know there was another way."

"The magic of friendship doesn't just exist in Equestria. It's everywhere." Twilight said, "You can seek it out, or you can forever be alone. The choice is yours."

"But... But don't know the first thing about Friendship." Sunset frowned,

"I bet they can Teach you." Twilight thumbed at the friends of hers.

The dance returns and I got a Dance with Fluttershy. Princess Celestia returns the crown to Princess Twilight Sparkle. Sunset is gone for awhile, and after the dance, it is unfortunately time to head back. I visited Twilight one more time with others to see her depart.

"You'll look out for her, won't you?" Twilight asked,

"Of course we will." Rarity answered, "Although I do expect some sort of apology for the last spring."

"I have a feeling she'll be handling out alot of apologies." Twilight said,

"We better get going," Spike told her,

"Before so," Twilight then turned to me, "I have two magical books, one I have given to Sunset Shimmer whenever she needs help." and pulled out a second one, "This one is for you too." I smiled and she placed it into my open hands. "I know we've only been friends for a short time, but I'm gong to miss you."

"I'll miss you too." I sighed, "Take care of yourself."

Goodbyes are said while Twilight and I walked into the Portal, but from different sides. Through the portal and to the Cubish world that is Craftius Plus. I smiled in the skies with one thought.

I hope we'll meet again another time. But now I must begin the scouting for the cause of the Endless Rain, and hopefully talk to Rich about my recent adventure.

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: ?/Third Person)  
** **(Time: Before Derek leaves)  
** **(Location: Canterlot High)**

On the top of the School, it is a Monk-Robed monk. It's robe is blinding light white. He has just finished watching the battle between Derek, the person he's watching, and Sunset Shimmer, the Girl who turned into Sunset Satan.

"I don't believe this." he growled, "He tasted first blood of battle." but sighed and turned around with a shooked head. He turns around and opens the kanji lined portal to another world.

As he walked out, he said just one sentence in a mutter and monotome.

"How dare you do this...Meig..."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry if I skipped those Lyrics. I'm not actually fond of them. But that should be the end of the First Saga. But I have a long way before the First of many Arcs can be completed. Derek's power has awakened, but will soon be trained. Leave a review of what you think, and Follow if this interests you.**

 **But Next Saga, Derek the Craftian is greeted by the group of Dragons who is after Malefor. And with Malefor's forces sent after him, he is teamed up with the two Heroes who stopped him before, Spyro and Cynder. Maybe they can also help him find the cause of the Endless Rain.**


	6. 2-1: Griefers Ahoy

**Disc:** **I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

 **AN: Thank you for reading and welcome to the Second Saga. The plot key for the Endless Rain arc I have is revealed but not to the Player's Eyes. This Arc I am doing will have three Sagas in total before I can do the next Arc which should have more than three sagas.**

* * *

 **Saga 2: Warfang Dragons  
** **Chapter 1: Griefers Ahoy**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Third Person)  
** **(Location: Craftius Plus, ? Temple)  
** **(Time: Many Days ago)**

A Robed unicorn is galloping out of the Temple, which is Crumbling to pieces of floating Cobblestones and Stone Bricks and other cube items. The Unicorn has just took the Staff that is sacred, and thus the temple is no more. A Female laugh is revealed and she disrobes. A Blue Unicorn with bright blue mane stares at the prize she has claimed.

"At last." he smiled, "The Mighty Staff of Weathers is mine." and she levitates it into the air. "And with it, I can cause apocalypse to Equestria."

With the final words she turns and gallops into the jungle and straight to the portal which is inside a big broad tree.

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek)**  
 **(Location: Craftius Plus, Snowy Biomes)  
** **(Time: 14 Days Later)  
** **(BGM: Undertale - Snowy - 8-Bit Remix (MMC5) )**

I am now walking through the snowy forest. Using the radar Installed on my HT Glasses it shows the waypoint back home which I am heading for. Since two weeks I've visited High School and defeated the bully that is Sunset Shimmer. And through fourteen Days I trained and trained. Thus I ranked up rather quicker, and I've been practicing some Magic Spells thanks to the Instructions my friend Princess Twilight sent me.

Lemme give a rundown. Those are the three basic spells that Twilight used for combat. Magic Missile is a basic Ki-Blast version. I can fire one or even more. Magic Beam is self explanatory, but not that powerful like Kamehameha. Magic Barrage however is where I amp up my Rapid Firing trigger. Thus, this means I've discarded my sword and shield since It weighs me down from dodging. No spell on flying however. But I'll learn new stuff soon. For now, I must travel on foot.

I have just finished in the Snow Biomes. And there is no rain, but snow flakes. This one is endless but my jacket, leans, snow boots and hood, helps protection against cold, but not that much. I have chopped down wood, mined for coal, iron, and also, Mythril Ores. That wasn't in the craftius guide but it looks new. I've decide to gather a bunch. Around twelve blocks in six locations, so that makes it 72 Ores in total. Now I am returning back. It was only one half an hour I jogged to the grassy biomes that has endless rain, through the trees to avoid most rain and then to my own base.

I return and store all the ore to be saved for later. I picked up other ingredients such as Milk from the fridge, canisters of cocoa powder and marshmellows that I managed to learn to make. As I look to the right, these are all the crafting and making tools I possibly made. I placed a block of wood into the surrounding cobblestone for the campfire, which keeps me warm. I drink as much as possible, blowing the steam away before sipping.

After I am warmed up I went into my computer room. Turned on with Wi-Fi Internet still running. This helps me research stuff easier. I found that there are recipes involving the Mythril Bars on the Craftius Website. You can use it to make a weapon, but my focus is armor since I want to focus my offensive trainings in sorcery..

There it is, Chainmail-Style. It is not heavy but not made for high durabilities, but it's balanced. Chainmail from what I heard doesn't show you down. Immediately I wrote down the notes on my Notebook I carried with a Mechanical Pencil Pusher. The ones I found is the Mythril Chainmail. But it requires leather as well but that's fine. I went back and begin my work. Converting all the Mythril Ores into Mythril bars. Then turning bars into Mythril Chains, before combining with Leather into Mythril Hidemail which I am going to call. I feel the magical powers increasing thanks to what I just crafted and I smiled.

The red bulb flashes on the doorway, meaning something is wrong. I went to the Computer Room and press the Red Button that says 'Check Alerts'. It opens the map showing what is going on. A Distress Signal from the east. I've decide to check it out, so I gather some food supply before heading out. I climbed the vines to the cliff which is to East. The waypoint is already set and I walked there.

Just three minutes and I've made it. I'm in the forest east miles from my base. But... No one is here... Who is doing the distress Signal?

That was sooner answered when bushes rustled much fiercely, beings of three came out and aimed their fists at me. They have leather too.

"You're the Craftian Half-Dragon?!" it said. I see it as some kind of an Ape. Wait... Ape... Apes...! The same ones trying to grief my posts before running away.

"And you're the one trying to sabotage me!" I glared my accusing eyes at them along with a point of accusing.

"Yes, but that was rather a message." he stated,

"A Message?" I raised my eyebrow

"To cease and desist crafting. You are not cut out." he stated, which annoyed me the third time.

"No one tells me I am not cut out." I powered up my magic, "Not even from you three."

"Do you not understand the uselessness you are doing?" he said, "Just stop."

 **(BGM: DBZ - Kyoushuu! Saiya Jin (NES) - Battle Theme 1)**

"If you want me to stop, then just kill me." I threatened, not planning to let them talk me down.

"I wish it hadn't come to this." the three goes into their fighting stance. Wait, I recognized their stance. It's the Baizhangquan! Did Taban somehow taught them three?

Cards appear and I took no hesitation to use them. I do know those types since the last Level, Kyoushuu Saiya Jin. This is an upgrade version called 'Gekishin Freeza'. The types I know are Regular, Master, and Special. 5/3-R 4/2-R 6/5-R 3/6-S 2/3-M. What unluck for the weak card I got. The others attack with their coresponding cards. But I dodged with the 5/3-R card as their cards have under three. 2/1, 2/4, and 1/5 is dodged and I used my **5/3-R** in an attack formation to fire a Magic Missile from my hands, a substitution to using Ki. **6/5-R** is my next card, and I fired bursts of Magic Missiles on the one using 3/3 card. Both of them are knocked out cold from the blast.

"Evil Magic." he snorted, "It must die." and my deck refreshes. I didn't have time to examine as this guy attacked so fast. I pick whichever to counter. **4/5-M** card, and that means my Ki attacks powered up. I fired a Magic Beam and dodged because of his 3/7 card. But his kick will do no effect because I dodged it. I got back and landed on my feet, before using the **5/2-K** to fire barrage of Magic Beams. And he dodged the attack with his 6/4-R attack, and that card means he rushed and punched me to the head, sending me flying. But I rolled and got up before using the **7/4-M** card, firing a Magic Beam again. This time he is hit because he has the 3/4-R card, and his flying kick is missed yet again. I used the **4/5-R** card next and fired two Magic Missiles, but he dodged with the 6/6-R card and uppercut me again. I swing using the tree branch and flied up while using the **4/2-R** card for my Magic Missile attack, yet dodging again with his 5/5-M card and this time pinning me to the ground. I am unable to use the card as he readied the 7/7-K attack. It is his Broad Curved Blade.

"I will ask one more time. Will you cease your pointless crafting?" he said,

"No matter what you do." I huffed, "I will become the best Crafter."

He sighed, "So be it." and raised his blade for a finishing blow of his 7/7-K. No matter how much I struggle his strength is too much, not even my **7/6-R** card and I was so close, but I continue to struggle due to my persistance to win. That persistancy summons a Savior however. A ball of Fire knocks an ape off me. I rest my back to regain my energy while I see two dragons, purple and black, swooped through me before striking down the Ape.

"Gah! Interference!" it ran off dodging the killing blow.

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Battle Victory)**

I got up and brush the dirt off, and looked at the Dragons. I took my stance just in case and asked them a question as they turned to me.

"Are you the Ender Dragon Minions?" I asked,

"No." it shook his head, "We're not your enemy."

"I don't understand why they are after this ape." Cynder snorted,

"Ape? I'm a Human." I cleared up, "Wait, were you following me?"

that stunned their looks however.

"I told you our cover's been blown already." Cynder said,

"Sorry, but we were tasked to bring you because of rumors." Spyro said, "Rumors spread about you being a half-dragon, but you look like a Human."

"That's nice." I said, "But I need to head bac-"

"No." Cynder jumped to block my path, "You're going to come with us, or we'll drag you by force."

"Cynder."

Nothing I can do. I don't want to oppose a dragon that is tough.

"Fine." I sighed in defeat, "But the sooner this is done, the sooner I can continue Crafting and my Search for the Source of Endless Rain."

"This will only take an hour," Spyro assured, "Trust us." and I nodded in return.


	7. 2-2: The Three Guardians

**Disc:** **I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 2: Warfang Dragons  
** **Chapter 2: The Three Guardians**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek's View)  
** **(Location: Craftius Plus, Warfang Base)  
** **(BGM: Undertale - Snowy - 8-Bit Remix (MMC5))**

* * *

It was only a moment ago we traveled through the forest covering us from the rain, and to the flat un-forested field. The base is castle-like and stone-bricked. Inside are stone cottages, and there is a bunch which is halfly-soaked by the endless rain. It is light however, and that's good. Two each guards takes watch at the Gate, seeing Spyro and Cynder they step aside. Yes, I see bunch of the Stone Cottages, and a magical flashing from the cave. As we walked to the place Four Guardians are walking, I see it is the Portal which is the same as the Canterlot High Portal. And the Dragons, they are much Cubish, and detailed with cubes about the dragons.

So inside the Guardian Quarters. I see the three the grown elder dragons waiting for me. a Green Earthly Dragon, a Light-Blue Icy Dragon, and a Yellow Electrical Dragon.

"Good afternoon, Spyro." said the Green. before looking at me "This is the half-dragon? He doesn't look like a Dragon."

"These apes are the same." said the Light-Blue, "Spyro, you said these other Apes are targeting this ape?"

"Yes." the Dragon Spyro said,

"It doesn't explain why."

"Then we can question him and determine his fate." and the Green Dragon and turned his attention to me. "What is your name?"

I sighed and decided to play along.

"Derek. Derek Certus." I answered, "I am a Half-Human. A Crafter."

And I answered every questions, about my Name, my purpose, and where I got my magic. All my answers I provided are the truth. But the Light-Blue dragon shows a suspicious Look during the interrogation, and turned to Spyro and the Dragoness. "Spyro, Cynder, are you sure he is truthful?"

"How can I lie?" I say, "I've poored all the honesties from heart to words."

"It is true." Spyro nodded, "Along the way we've asked everything. He didn't show any deceptive signs."

"Then we'll have to let the Pool of Memories be the judge of that." The Elder Light-Blue turned the head to the cart holding the pot, carried by the Dragon Guards. I see the green dragon activating a some kind of power to remove cubes of oak wood blocks in a five by five shape. In a middle filling the three by three spaces, now surrounded by stone bricks. It was then the Light-Blue Dragon prodded me to the pool and forced me to my knees. I then crossed my arms and looked at it as he told me to.

"Okay fine. I'll look at it." I sighed, "But make it sooner. I'd like to return to my work and find the source of rain."

"You're a Crafter you said before?" the Yellow Dragon said, "Isn't your goal against the Evil Ender Dragon?"

"It is already gone." I corrected, "I just want to end this Endless Rain before the Planetary Flood can happen."

"Look at the pool and nothing else." Commanded the Dragon, and I turned my head back.

"Cyril. There is no need to force him." lectured the green elder one, but I ignored and looked at the pool. It started to ripple madly, before changing into some kind of a VHS show, but more clear.

"Hmm..." I commented, "Just like a DVD." and the only sentence finished as I see my memories. Saying that confuses the Elder Guardian Dragons.

I can see it clear now. _The birth of me in a family. I was just trying to be a good student in my first school. For the first four years I was doing whatever with my good behavior. There! Those are the scummy Heijians, attacking my parents but I escaped. I was tasked to find someone that knows Baizhangquan to teach him. Unfortunately they denied me to learn this because I lack discipline, which is a bunch of lies. I was targeted and I fled, before being forced to fight. I was saved by the same who denied me, and lashed on me for trying to fight the Heijians. My Explanations couldn't be passed or believed, and I instead continued fighting. This is the sixth time interferences have come, and I said my words against Taban, who rejected me._

 _"These Heijian Thugs will hunt for my Lunch Money forever. I could not talk them out. So I will resort to one thing to value my own life: FIghting to Survive." The words that angered Taban but I don't care._

 _It was then Meig visited me and talked about having someone else to teach me about survival. This was at my age of 8. Forwarding six years is where I learned to craft and passed the first Exam, then the awakening of my superpower to mimic video game physics. Just as I am about to learn more, the Heijians attacked, and we're forced to evacuate._

 _And this begins my life of crafting, no zombies, skeletons, or any monsters. Just a Peaceful life until the Endless rain has begun. My search begins for the source before I discovered another thing. Archways. I think I know what this is. Canterlot High, a High School. And the time I helped the Six ladies to defeat Sunset Shimmer before she is even reformed. The Pool they called is bubbling_ before I was pulled back by a Green Dragon.

"Terrador! What did you do that for?" Cyril glared,

"You should know the Pool is not endless." Terrador said, "It must not overheat due to the rain."

"Rain?" I got up, "But the Rain is known to cool down, not to heat up."

"No Human. The Rain here has become very hot."

"So there are other humans like him." Spyro said,

"Elements of Harmony? Magical Crown?" said Cynder,

"I can see he is daring as well." Terrador said, "But foolish to try and fight the Heijians."

"What do you think?" asked the Yellow Dragon,

"He is Truthful." and those words shocked the other Guardians, "The last adventure he has challenged in the recent past, has evolved him into a powerful one. That must be the reason why Malefor sensed his power."

"Cyril?" The yellow one said, "You stopped blushing. Is it because of the game he played?"

"Dragon Ball? But that's the Inappropriate title name!" Cyril blushed harder,

"No it is not!" I shook my head, "It is the popular franchise."

"Sparx? What are you doing?" it was Spyro speaking to someone invisible,

"Looking for the rewind function." I can barely hear, but it must be his little buddy who's a Firefly, "I wanna see the action again! The heart-pumping action! The awesome fights! The Kamehamehas!"

"There is one important thing to discuss however." Terrador said, "This Taban needs to answer for showing his selfishness."

"What do you mean?" I asked,

"Terrador? You know about this Baizhangquan thingie?" Spyro asked,

"It is actually a Martial Arts Style, passed down to generations in his world. It creates Ki, Magic, and Chakra in separate matter." Terrador explained, "You see, this style is sacred and the only key to defeating Heijians."

"But he's the only one without it." Cynder said,

"Maybe there's an Alternate Key?" I asked,

"You guess correct. You have a hidden power much different." Terrador said to me, "It may also be used against the Heijians."

"GUARDIANS!"

The talk gets an interruption when an Armored Dragon flies in with a panicked look.

"What is it?"

"Malefor's skirmish army has appeared! They seek the Archway!" the Guard's words is bad news, and the Dragons rushed to the gateway while I followed. I confirmed twenty-four, minus six who's on the ground because the other got Jetpacks.

"It is them!" Cyril sneered, "Malefor's Minions."

"Make way, Dragons. We've come for the Archway." one Ape Captain threatened,

"You will not reach the Portal!" hissed Terrador,

"Stop us if you can!" the Captain laughs, "We got jetpacks!" and started flying around and shooting laser guns. The Guards along Spyro and Cynder took flight to easilly dispose them. Spyro switched between Fire Element, Lightning Element, Ice Element, and Earth Element. Cynder had her own set of elements being dark-like, while the guards have only one of the four elements depending on the scale color. Unforunately they couldn't notice the Six Ground Troops sneaking in but I got them covered. I powered up my magic abilities, ready to defend the Gate myself.

 **(BGM: DBZ - Kyoushuu! Saiya Jin (NES) - Battle Theme 1)**

And that means RPG Battle hud. I start with the **5/7-R** card on the first Ape, firing two Magic Missiles from my hands. The victim is sent flying. The others charged in but I dodged the attacks they thrown at the same time. Next is the **6/5-M** card, and I can use it to shoot everything. I fired my Magic Missiles in a spreaded rapid rate, harming at least two of them. They all missed their attack, except the one with the 7/2-R card. I bit the dust, but I got up and keep pressing the defense. Using the **4/6-R** card I fired another Magic Missile and neutralized my first target. Only three missed the attack with their swords, while I blocked the 6/2-R attack from the other using the barrier. It bounced the attacking ape back from me. **4/5-M** card, allowing me to Magic Missile everyone. They were unable to attack next since they were all knocked out, being low at health.

"APES! FALL BACK!"

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Battle Victory)**

The defense is over, and the Apes didn't bother us anymore. The last one however gave a menacing look at us, before speaking up.

"Even if we won't reach it, the Endless Rain will fill the Dimensions with nothing but water. And Malefor's going to help our friend." he sneered, "The Water Apocalypse is upon!" then turned around for a leaving sprint.

"Malefor's Friend?" I said, wondering what does he mean by that.

"And Malefor's back?!" Spyro was shocked at what he said,

"I thought we prisoned him in the Volcanoes!" Cynder said,

"Dragons and friend," we turned to Terrador, "It is imperative that Malefor will never exist! He cannot cause any more trouble!"

"Right!"

"You can count on us!" Spyro agreed,

"Derek. We need your aid. You may be the only one with Lores of this World." Terrador said to me.

"Indeed." I nodded, "I need to get to my base and prepare my supplies first." and turn to Spyro and Cynder, "I will go ahead an meet back here." before sprinting to my base. It is shorter from the Dragon's base.


	8. 2-3: On a Field Trip

**Disc: I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 2: Warfang Dragons  
** **Chapter 3: On a Field Trip**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek's View)  
** **(Location: Craftius Plus, Derek's Base)  
** **(BGM: DBZ - Kyoushuu! Saiya Jin - World Map 2)**

It was a few minutes that I sprint-walked my way back to my Base. My two doorways, and my basic farm zone, guarded with fences so no Critters can eat inside, and and I think I should check. I always check when I return or wake up from mornings. And it's all grown. I've took Richs advice after my return to try other food plants to grow. Rice is one and I've grown alot easy. I got at least 8 stacks of Sixty-Four Rices. I used the others left to plant more. That's 56 Rices harvested in total, and minusing twelve for planting I now have 44. I got to my Cook Bench I made and create a couple of bowls for pouring rices with eggs from the Chickens I hunt for, then in the furnace to fry them. Best thing is the fire is under and far so my bowl won't burn for rice to fall. With each bowl of rices fried I swapped with another raw to fry another.

The last one is done and I took noticed of the bulb connected by the Redstone blinks yellow. It must mean the scanning is complete. I placed all the Bowl of Fried Rice in my Inventory, wrapped with plastic so it won't get stale. Now to the Super Computer Room, I turned the monitor back on and look at the screen. The scanner is complete and I see that eight sentry drones finished scouting. Eight... I remember sending nine, so I scanned for available drones. The ninth is found destroyed. But there is still footage before destruction so I played that. What I spotted is something very important. There is a Big Purple Dragon like Spyro, but Menacing. The other is some kind of a Light-Blue Unicorn with a Wizardly Hat and a robe. Wait, this is a Pony Twilight Sparkle told me about her world.

I should not yet jump to conclusions yet, but my focus changes after seeing some kind of a Staff. The staff has a end-shape of the small antlers. The staff glows as it is being used to cause the rain. I then turn to different sentry cameras before finding something. The sixth drone I sent found a sixty by sixty stone brick fields with cobblestones dropped here. It is now a pile of rubbles, and I used the image to find a match.

25%...50%...75%...100%...Match Found! So this is where the unicorn stole the staff. It is titled, the Staff of Weathers.

"Derek...Derek, Are you ready?" I noticed a voice of Spyro, who is coming in with Cynder the Dragon, before getting a glimpsy look. He is shocked at what he saw. "Whoa...What is this Contraption?"

"There are blocks of Redstones." Cynder examined, "Is it being used as Power for-"

"A Super Computer, yes." I nodded, "I believe I found the location where your Enemy Malefor is waiting.." XY coordinance points to Farther west over the River and through the Jungles. "It is 6000 mile blocks west before the Sentry Drone got destroyed."

"Is that what it is outside?" Spyro asked,

"Yes. I invented it myself to survey the area before trying to tackle." I smiled of my further Achievements. I managed to use materials to create parts for the sentry drones. A Quad-blade Gyro, Crawl-Legs, Sphere-Pod, Eye-Camera, and Burrow Drill. With the Coordinance recorded I called my Drones back by clicking on 'Recall' button. "The main task is to find the Archways to Explore, but Circumstances changed." I stood up, "Alright, I'm ready to help stop Malefor, and also recover the Staff of Weathers."

And they flew outside as I followed. Using my wooden blocks I made a one line bridge.

"Oh come on!" Spyro thinking it is pathetic, "Just swim! It's not that hard."

I snorted, "I don't like to get super wet right now, thank you." and my One Line bridge connects to the other side across the river. But with the endless rain, it could slightly overflow. The Jungle however protects from any rain. Spyro told us to stay close and I wouldn't disobey. Jungle is like a maze. We walked a straight path through west, finding apes along. They have leather armor and spears, while some unarmed have their fighting styles. They know martial arts

"Apes. I hate apes." Cynder sneered, and she with Spyro positions for battle.

 **(BGM: DBZ II - Gekishin Freeza (NES) - Battle theme)**

"Let's fight our way through then." I suggested, charging up my magic, "We won't let them stop us."

I got three apes on my sights while Spyro and Cynder handle the others. I activate the **4/3-R** card against the Enemy Ape's 2/2-R Card, firing a Magic Missile. The fiend took the hit, and others swarmed in with the 2/4-R + 3/5-R card. One I dodged by jumping onto the branch, while other jumped to lunge the spear, but I grabbed the spear by arm and toss it around, judo throwing him back. **6/4-R** card is my next, with that Enemy Ape coming towards me with a 2/2-R card, I fired a Magic Missile from one palm and blast it out of the air. The others used the 3/3-R card at the same time, but I jumped down thanks to my higher defense card, leaving them bumping into each others. I finish it using the **6/5-M** card, firing magic missiles rapidly at the two, leaving them burnt to dust.

"More of them!" Cynder pointed, and I see at least sixteen. I have the **7/5-S** card and I use it, jumping in front of the Dragons to use my Magic Beam Barrage attack. They are caught in my multiple crossfires, and they couldn't step away or even dodge in a second. One, Two, Four, Six, Eight, Twelve. Fifteen. They were all neutralized, but only one is left standing, scared at what I did.

"No you don't!" he is shaking in fear, "I got a special Technique that will finish you all off!" and switches to his martial arts pose, but failed to because of how frightened I did to them. He turned around and run like heck. "RUN AWAY!"

 **(BGM: Dragon Ball Daimaou Fukkatsu - Battle Victory)**

"Huh." I stared, "They are weak."

"Let's go!" Spyro takes flight again, "We got an Evil Dragon to bring down!"

I nodded and keep my pace, walking with the Dragons, through the Jungle. There I spotted the biggest tree ever. And so did the others.

"Look at that." Cynder said, "This is the biggest Tree we've ever seen."

Something's fishy however. I took some examining around, before I find a Door-hole. I looked closer and I find something, an Archway Portal! And My suspicions are correct. This must be the portal to another world. And fear grows within me. It is a world I don't want to visit due to the news about this. It's a world where only the strongest survives and there are no exceptions. Plus, this world is already in ruins.

Spyro came to look and he is surprised at something, while I just stared at it.

"So my past-self came from another Portal too."

"I don't think they came through here." Cynder shook his head,

"I agree, they might not survive an Onslaught." I agreed, feeling a cold thing grasping my heart. That confuses others.

"Onslaught?" said both of them,

"What's wrong?"

"Nevermind. It's nothing." I shook my head to return to my normal state, using my compass to position myself to west. "Let's go catch Malefor." and Spyro took the lead again. I also pray to hope I do not want to visit this Realm, as I heard of it as the most dangerous realm ever.

* * *

 **AN: They found an Archway to another world. But what is it that Derek fears most that others do not know of? That's for the next saga to conclude this first of many arcs.**


	9. 2-4: Hostile Folks

**Disc: I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 2: Warfang Dragons  
Chapter 4: Hostile Folks**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek's View)**  
 **(Location: Craftius Plus, Wilderness)  
(BGM: DBZ - Kyoushuu! Saiya Jin - World Map 2)**

It is next day. Sun shines upon the grassy land, but clouds of light rain continues due to the weathering. Spyro, Cynder, and I awoke at the Campsite which we set up since we paused our travelling. Now the Campfire has only burnt lumbers in 2 by 2. The travel has took us one day and we had to rest. But I managed to get acquainted during the travels. The Flowing River of Lava came from the Volcano, and both Dragons carried me over to save time building a Bridge. Then there's that same ape who just defeated me. But with teamwork from Spyro and Cynder I've defeated him for good. Then there's the Cheetah who goes by Hunter, who is travelling around in search for his father. We wished him on a best luck before we continue. I believe that's my past adventures in one day. Now we've awaken.

"Let's get going." Spyro commander, "The faster we reach, the Sooner we bring down Malefor." And back to the road we go, as we've exited the Jungle Biomes to a meadow-forest biome. Across... Is a Village.

"Hey! I see it!" I announced, "A Village." If I remember, these are called by Crafters as Nasums."

"I see other fair villages before." Cynder said, "How about we let Derek enter while we wait for him."

"Good plan." and thus both Spyro and Cynder goes to the bushes. I sighed and walk the road. Maybe I could get info and share it with the Buddies. I can see the two Nasum guys at the Gates. I never heard of a village having those before. As I recalled at the Academy, the Nasum Village is commonly known to have no military forces or any kind of defensives unless built by us Craftians and not those Nasums. I wonder if one of the Nasums knows.

They see me and walked up with some kind of a pole tool hanging on its back. As I walked closer I can examine it to see it is some kind of a Rifle. Wait, what kind of Village crafts fire arms? One raised a hand to a stopping sign.

"Hold." It said with a glaring look, "The Flos Village welcomes nobody. Leave." I can tell they are hostile.

I've decide to try Negotiating, using the **5/3-R** power, "Listen. I am not here for trouble." I spoke, "I am looking for-"

"Did you not hear what he says?" Unfortunately, his 6/6-R card overpowered me with his speech, "No Outsiders allowed! Turn Back Immediately!"

"There's no need for this. I just want through your-" And my **4/4-R** card became inffective when he fired a 6/2-R Power of the Musket Rifle. I jumped back from the shot which hits the dirt path of the ground, sustaining no damages to myself.

"This is only a Warning Shot." He said, "Now turn around and go. Do not come back or even think about sneaking in, or we will blow your head off." and I unfortunately had no choice. I sighed and turned around, walking away. They then turned around and return to the post. I've decide to go with plan B, sneaking in.

 **(BGM: Metal Gear (NES) - Jungle Theme)**

Looks like the Guards are on high alert now I couldn't get in. One is approaching, to keep me away. I used the branch to climb up the trees in the small treed forest, before reaching the top. Thank goodness for the use of magic, which helps me with the balancing. I jumped between tree branches, before I can see the medium zone-sized village. The Nasum's Flos Village is seen to be very secured however, wielding Musket Rifles. They are wooden, but got some reinforced iron, and Iron Barrels.

"Be on a Watch for Outsiders." reminded the Village Mayor, "They cannot be trusted. They deserve no friendship from us." which made me glare at him. What kind of a Jerk does this?

Almost done watching, I spotted a some kind of a Big Tower, which is big and made of Dark Stone Bricks. I pulled out the Binoculars and zoomed in. It looks like some kind of a Purple Dragon, just like Spyro. But this one is menacing. And there is another one. It is a four legged pony with a Horn, a Unicorn by the looks of it and it is light blue, while wearing a Uniform that Wizards wear. Also, she is levitating something. I took a snapshot, and the Image appears on the Binoculars. It is a Staff so ancient but sacred. The top has a Circle with leather covering, but on the circle side looks like a Tambourine Instrument. I then hear the sound of shaking that is growing loud. It echoes from the Tambourine, and the Rain grows from Light to Medium.

"Someone! Help me!" I swing under the tree to see a young Nasum, trapped by one of the Malefor Apes. I drop down and blocked them, scaring them. One of them has a Bag of Money. Gems must be the Currency of the world I can really tell. And the Apes are preparing to attack using the 2/3-R 4/1-R 3/3-K combo. But using the **5/3-M** card, I fired magic missiles at the enemy apes, and only one with the 3/3 stands, but stopped by my Magic Missile. I power myself up and used the 2/3-R card, enough to knock him and his 2/2-R Card attack which is using a curved sword. The three Malefor Apes were all knocked dow, and I took the bag of money, turning around and walking up close.

"Easy. I'm not here to hurt you." I assured, "Here's your moneybag back." but instead the young Nasum is still frightened he knocked me back and ran away, not taking the moneybag. I sighed. I attempt to show Kindness and Generosity, just like what Rarity and Fluttershy would do.

"DRAGONS!" I gasped and turned around. Two Nasum Guards have Spyro and Cynder gunpointed already.

"That's enough! We're after the Monster named-" Cynder tried to say truthfully, but was cut off,

"Open Fire!" one commanded, "Shut her lies up!" and thus my cue to stop this. I sprint, leaped and fired a 6/5-K Magic Beam, blasting through their muskets and destroying the weapons.

"Why are you being Stubborn Idiots?!" I shouted, pointed my accusing finger at those two. "We are here for Malefor!" But my honest words are uneffective.

"That's what every outsiders says." One said with a Suspicious look thinking I am not honest when I AM, and the other turned to the Guards patrolling,

"HEY! I NEED HELP!" Welp, this is gonna be tough.

But Spyro managed to fly to the Broken Wooden Fence. He has found a way pass. "You two! Over here!"

Cynder and I ran through the Broken Fence Gate, and I used my Magic Missiles on the Trees, making them fall down and blocking their route. We failed to enter the village but we managed to get pass. Minutes after our run, we managed to lose the Floa Guards.

"Well that went well..." Cynder growled, "Those Nasums just won't listen..."

"But I did find a Big Tower." I smiled, pointing at the direction. "That is where Malefor is harboring with an Ally. Plus." I kneeled down and show them the Binocular. "That must be the Staff. The Staff of Weathers."

"Ehh? What is that Creature?" Spyro asked, pointing at the wielder,

"A Unicorn." I answered, which brings to the point. Maybe Twilight Sparkle knows about this Unicorn.

"We know what to do now." Cynder said, "Let's bring him down!" and they flew without me. But Spyro stopped and looked at me.

"Go ahead." I said, "I will catch up." Cynder gestured him to focus and they went on ahead. I got my Magical Book out that Twilight gave to me and jogged, pulling out my Inked Quill and started writing.

 _"To Princess Twilight Sparkle,_

 _There is a Unicorn who I believe came from your world. It is female, has azure blue coat, brighter blue mane combed down, and had some kind of a Wizard Uniform. Plus She wields the Staff of Weathers that is causing the Rain to never stop. As of now I am aiding the two Dragons against the Common Enemy, so I like to know if you know about this Unicorn._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Derek Certus."_

The writing is complete and I put it back into the inventory before catching up with the two Dragons, waving at them. Just then Malefor came slamming down to the ground. I position myself ready for a fight to defeat Malefor.

"Spyro and Cynder." Malefor said, "This time, the Outcome will be different."

"You better let us handle Malefor." Spyro warned me, "He's too strong." and then a Blinking flash comes down a Unicorn.

"I figured it would be you." she snarled, "Princess's Pet coming to get me. Yes, I saw you with the Magic Book."

"And that must be the Staff of Weathers!" I pointed, before turning to Spyro, "I'll take care of that Unicorn then."

"You? Take care of me?" she laughs as I walked to the far left, and Trixie Follows. "I am the Strongest Unicorn!" and she 5/4-R Magic Beam, but got countered when I fired my own 7/5-R Magic Missile, which breaks through her beam, surprising her and jumping out of the way.

"So you know. An Alicorn taught me." I reminded, "I'm not going to be an Easy Foe." and she glares at me, her horn flares with magic aura, and my hands flaring with green magic aura, being plasmic.

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Third Person)**  
 **(Location: Inside Golden Oaks Library)**

Princess Twilight Sparkle, still reading books anywhere she goes, including inside, hears Spike running downstairs.

"Twilight! The Book is Glowing!" he called, carrying the glowing magic book. "I don't know what to do with it!"

"A Message from Sunset Shimmer." Twilight smiled, "Now that was fast." but when she opened it, it wasn't from the ex-bully, "Huh? It's from Derek Certus!" and she begins reading from top to bottom, to learn of what he has found. A Light Blue Unicorn with a Wizard-like Uniform, which means similar to Starswirls. That is when Twilight Sparkle gasped, "Trixie Lulamoon. That must be what caused the Rain to appear here as well. The Cause that Rainbow and the Pegasi couldn't move the clouds." and then turned to her number one assistant. "Spike, send a Note to Princess Celestia. I will gather my friends."

Spike saluted as Twilight Sparkle galloped, slamming through the door. Spike got a blank scroll and a quill with Ink for writing.

"Dear Princess Celestia, this is Spike writing in her place tell you that a Culprit behind the neverending storms has been found."

* * *

 **AN: It seems Princess Twilight Sparkle knows about this Boasting Unicorn. That is right, the unicorn is Trixie Lulamoon, and she'll serve as the Main Antagonist of the Arc. So I hope this Fic I wrote is enjoyable. Even so or not I have full proudness of doing this.**


	10. 2-5: Boastful Unicorn

**Disc: I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

* * *

 **Saga 2: Warfang Dragons  
Chapter 5: Boastful Unicorn**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek's View)**  
 **(Location: Craftius Plus, Outside Big Tower)  
(BGM: DBZ II Gekishin Freeza! - Battle Theme)**

The Enemy Unicorn goes first, firing her rapid 3/6-R Lasers. I rolled out of the way, left to left, and tossed a **5/5-R** magic missile to the Unicorn's hoof. She saw and jumped. I land on my feet as she on her hoof. She growls and fires more 3/4-K Rapid Lasers, but I stopped each blasts with my own 4/4-K Magic Missile Barrage, with two hitting her face. Her face is now scorched and she battleshouted at my successful attack. Her next attack is a Storm of Ice Shards, creating a white cloud above me, which shower needles of Ice shards, and I gasped at the next attack which could be a deadly 6/2-K attack, before running out of the way. I made it but he isn't done. Her horn glows and the Cloud glows as well, and it moves. With the 5/4-K card however, I leaped and turned before firing barrage of Magic Missiles at the Cloud. Each blast makes swiss on the clouds before it is no more. I retaliate with a **4/3-R** Magic Missile, surprising her since she is too distracted with a destroyed cloud. She is sent flying before recovering and firing a 2/2-R Magic Beam, and I stopped it with my **3/2-R** Magic Missile.

I turned to see Spyro and Cynder, using the Combined beam of Fire and Poison on Malefor's Dark Demonic Breath. Both collided and it's a beam tug of war. I turn my head back to the enemy unicorn preparing a 3/4-R Magic Beam. I charged up my **5/3-K** Magic Beam and fired, initiating my own beam tug of war with her, but the beam went through and blasted Unicorn to the wall. I fell to my knees out of exhaustation. Didn't know using magic also drains little of my energy and regular costs of magic. Feeling tired, but I regained my balance and got on my feet, only to see no Unicorn when the Smoke Clears.

"Still alive." I commented, "You're one tough Unicorn." and turned around. Unicorn is behind me.

"And you're weak." Unicorn laughed, "I can't believe this Princess sent a Pet so weak."

"I barely even started." I prepare my Magic Missiles again, before I hear footsteps. It's coming from the forest behind Unicorn.

She evilly laughs, "Looks like I get to watch the fun." and she blinks to another side, turning to see the Light Blue Unicorn with the tower. Resetting my view to see those Nasums Guards with a Mayor leading them.

"You're the Mayor?" I spoke, "You don't need to worry. The enemy won't be-"

"No!" he angrilly Spoke, "We didn't ask for help!" he walks slowly to me, "Any one that comes near the village is our enemy and no one else. We will take care of them ourselves."

"Mayor of Flos." I raised my voice, "Malefor is our Common Enemy!"

"No it is not!" the Mayor rebuted, angering me, "You shouldn't interfere with something not yours."

"I Disagree." I charged up my magic attack, "Malefor is also our Target, and the Warfang Dragons are the only ones that can defeat them. If you intend to stop them, then I will use my magic against you."

"So you intend to meddle forever?" Mayor gasped, "Guards! Put him Down!" and they raised their Muskets. They fired their 2/1-R pellets, but I raised my arm for the 2/4-R blocking. The pellets were bounced off by the power of the mythril chainmail, shocking them. "Mythril?! You stole the sacred ore?!"

Now I must refute. "The Ore doesn't belong to one person!" I shouted, "It belongs to everyone, including the guests of this planet. Planets of Craftius shows Generosity!" My words of wisdom however were laughed as it is another lie.

"PELLET IN HIS HEAD!"

I've decide to take the offensive and ready my 6/5-K technique. My hands carrying orbs of magic growing before I thrust my palms rapidly.

 **"MAGIC BARRAGE!"** and the shout means I launched them, Six Flos Guards were unable to counter with their pitiful 2/1 2/2 2/1 3/4 2/2 2/4 combo. They were all down on the ground, out of their conscious states. The Mayor is next, and raised his Musket as well. I used the **3/2** next and fired sharply at the gun. It explodes and the Mayor fell down screaming. His hands are now sore by the burns. "Now you're going to stay here, until this is resolved." before turning around to find a Magic Missile coming for me! I leaned back and let the magic missile fly towards the meadow tree, and it fell down.

"Your words are sweet." the Unicorn sarcasticly said, "But now it's time to die!"

 **(BGM: Off)**

Just as I ready my 7/4-K Magic Beam attack to finish her off, I hear a Dragon Roar. I looked to see Spyro and Cynder, finally finishing off the Evil Dragon Malefor with their beams.

"NOW SPYRO!"

I watch Spyro flying up and firing a fiery meteor-ball, explosion is what follows before crater, finding Malefor no longer with his dark energy form.

"No... My magic powers...!" Malefor groaned, trying to stand up-"Bah. I can still fight with my-!"-before a light beam penetrates him. It slowly turns him into stone. 'W-Wha-!" Malefor turns to see a flying tall unicorn with wings, pure white with her flowing pale rainbow mane.

"Whoa." is Spyro's reaction. What he heard from my story about was right, and so am I. There is this Alicorn Princess like Twilight. That indeed is Princess Celestia, goddess of the Equestrian Sun.

"I believe you have caused too much Trouble, Malefor." Celestia said, before Malefor is finally stone.

"You're Princess Celestia." Cynder said,

"That is right." she said, before turning to the Unicorn with a Glare, "So that is Trixie Lulamoon. The Culprit behind the neverending weathers."

"Trixie?!"

"Smooth move, Ape. Smooth move bringing forth the Goddess," Trixie said to me, "But you will never stop me and my Schemes for Apocalypse on the Ponies."

"But that is affecting Warfang too!" Spyro said,

"What is your reason for that?" I asked,

"Warfang huh? I only intend to cause major Discipline on Equestria." Trixie said, "They've ignored me too much, it is their punishment. But if its causing other worlds, then at least I can start a new world!" she raised her Staff, "I will drown everything for my new path!" and she casts a spell and gallops.

"STOP!" Spyro shouted,

I pulled out the paint gun device and shot one at Trixie! Direct hit! No damage, but her right hindhoof is painted with pink.

"Oh she won't get away." I said, using my Tech-Glasses to turn on the Radar. "It shows dots from my position."

"You sure it will track Trixie Lulamoon?" Celestia asked,

"Of course, the paint will help." I answered, "I've designed those techs using the Redstones which helps track the target." but before so I turned to the Flos Mayor and give a dissapointing look. "Of course. If only they wasn't stubborn with pride."

"Celestia? You know something?"

"Yes. I've planned a Test for Derek to learn about the Six Elements on his own." Celestia explained, "But I can see this world has grown harsh."

"Harsh?" Cynder stepped forward, "You don't have to worry. We've been with him the whole time. He helped us."

"It is not you two to be befriended." Celestia shook her head, "It's the Flos Villagers. But after seeing what happened, I must cancel the test."

"Test?" the Mayor struggled on his feet, "The Stupid Test?!"

Then Celestia stepped forward, hadding enough of the Flos Village's Selfishness.

 **"It has come to my attention, that you have proven unfit for this world."** Celestia softly boomed, **"And because of this, I shall curse you and your race."** the Goddess's magic explodes a White Nuclear Style but harmless, applying the curses only on him and his village. **"With this curse-Derek?"** I however turned and begin my walking. It only took Celestia to notice me.

"I'll let you finish the verdict." I said, "I must track down Trixie." before drinking a Speed Potion allowing me to run. I follow the blinking dot back to the Jungles. My fears grow when the Blink stopped and the dot dissapeared. I continue my speeding before the speed buff expires, but just in time to see this. "Oh no! Don't tell me!" And my fears are confirmed correct.

Trixie has entered the Realm feared by Craftians.

The Realm that eradicated the whole army.

The Realm,

known as **Earth Jungle**...

* * *

 **AN: This Concludes the Second Saga of the First Arc. If you want to know, it's a title reference to the PS3 game called Tokyo Jungle which I haven't played but saw Gameplay Videos. As always, Leave a review of what you think and Follow if this interests you.**

 **But Next Saga, a Realm has been Discovered, and both Celestia and Terrador leads the Army together against the Earth Jungle Wildlives and Trixie Lulamoon's new Army. Will it be enough to defeat her and bring down the coming Apocalypse? Time is now their Enemy.**


	11. 3-1: Reinforcements

**Disc:** **I do not own Minecraft as it is made by Mojang. I do not even own any materials included in this comic because the purpose for making it is for fun and not for profit. Thank you and enjoy the fanfic.**

 **AN: And so... The Last Saga of the first arc comes, but I got few other Arcs to come after this. Now as I said before, the world the Heroes will deal with is referenced to the PS3 game 'Tokyo Jungle', and Trixie Lulamoon is the Antagonist of this Arc. And after his Arc, I will focus on the next Arc Involving Heijian forces, and after Derek Certus's Training.  
**

* * *

 **Saga 3: Earth Jungle  
Chapter 1: Reinforcements**

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Trixie Lulamoon)  
(Location: ?)  
(Time: Post-Apocalypse, 46xx)**

Trixie has reached the hidden world nopony dares to enter. From Unicorn to a Light Blue Lion. Once an Iconic planet of Cities and Technologies, now the cities are just pieces of rubbles due to Human's Abandonment, and Animals Taking over. In this world, only the Strong survives. But she have something to cheat. The Staff of Weathers is what the Great Trixie possess, and She is prepared to erase everything by endless rain. Everything will flood.

But first, someone is in her way. The same stupid Lion trying to bite her head off. This time she is surrounded, because the Lion has an Army. Four Lion buddies by his side. Yet he doesn't still know, that the Great and Powerful Trixie can use the Staff for battle as well. The rain continues, and she lets out a Thunder Strike from slamming the staff to the ground. The Lion is blasted back by the shock. The others attacked, but she did the same. No other Lions are able to stand up against the Great and Ultimate Trixie!

They are all defeated, but still conscious. This however gives her time to move to her old base to meet with her new army. Yes, her own army of weather elementals which SHE had the basics mastered. It is not much, but with numbers, I can finally be guarded while the Apocalypse comes to other worlds. The rain continues as well while she gallops to the base. Her castle.

She will have her revenge, and not even the Elements of Harmony will stop Trixie!

"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-"

* * *

 **(Point-of-View: Derek Certus)**  
 **(Location: Craftius Plus, Derek's Base)**

"SAY IT AGAIN?! A ULTRA-RISK LEVEL WORLD KNOWN AS **EARTH JUNGLE**!?"

The reaction I got from my friend Rich after discovering where she went. He is not happy about what I found out. Last time I helped Spyro and Cynder bring down Malefor, and Princess Celestia placed a Spell on the People of Flos Village so that everyone outside will view Flos Villagers and Mayor as the Demons. Outsides will now fear the Flos and return with hostilities. But now Trixie has escaped to an Ultra-Risk Level world, Rich has to know this.

"That is Correct." I said, "The Unicorn named Trixie has the Staff of Weathers, and she plans to bring Floodings on other worlds."

"That girl's Crazy!" He said, "She is going to get herself killed!"

"Not with the staff." I shooked, "Don't forget, it is almighty powerful, and it could boost her magic abilities as well."

"But Still-" and Rich is cut off when I hear voices outside.

"What is this?"

"Where'd he come up with those Stuff?"

"All steel and no Color? Ugh! He has no sense of fashion."

"This is no time for Fashion, Rarity."

"Applejack's right. We're dealing with Trixie. And she now has-"

"Twilight?" I called out, hoping my guess is right, "Over here!"

"Derek?"

I hear sounds of gallop, and in comes Twilight, followed by six who's height like Twilight but different look. There's a Cyan Pegasus with a Rainbow Mane, her cutie mark I beleive is a Cloud and lightning. A Pink Pony has three balloons as a Cutie mark, an Orange Pony had apples and wearing a westerny hat, a White Stylish Unicorn with Diamonds, a shy Yellow Pegasus with Pink mane, and finally the Lavender Unicorn with wings, who is an Alicorn and is being mounted by a purple green dragon that is Spike, her assistant.

"Hey. Who are these guests of yours? You never invited them." Rich said,

"I actually did." I said, "She might know about this Trixie Unicorn."

"I do in fact." Twilight said, "But first, let me introduce to you two to my friends. This is-"

"Let me." I smiled, using my finger to point at the individual ponies, "Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy, and also Twilight and Spike. These Girls," I explained, "Harbor the sacred items known as the Elements of Harmony. And boy they are super popular."

"Super Popular?!" said the five girls,

"I just did some research." I smiled, "Turns out you're the stars of the show, called 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'." which shocked them unfortunately. Words coming out, especially Rainbow thinking she may be the Super Star only to be stared down by Applejack.

 **(BGM: DOOM (2016) - Praetor Suit)**

"Ahem. Let's focus on the thing." Rich said, cutting us off, "Who is this Trixie?"

"Like Derek said, he's a Unicorn." Twilight explained, "She's been my rival, and she seeks revenge for her defeat by me. And my suspicions were correct. She has the Staff of Weathers, a powerful artifact that can call storms in and outside realms."

I saw Pinkie looking at the Cubes. "Oooo! What's that?"

"Wait! Don't touch!" I warned, "Those Redstone Generators are needed to power up my Computer."

"You built it?!" which had Rainbow Dash Surprised, "Oh great, now we have another bookworm."

"Rainbow!" Twilight glared, shutting her up with a raspberry,

"But Derek!" Rich said, "That world you will deal with is an Ultra-Risk Level. You won't be able to make it without some kind of Aid."

"What do you mean, Ultra-Risk Level?" Twilight wondered,

"Does it sound Dangerous?" Fluttershy asked,

"Far Dangerous." I said, "That world is known by us Craftians as 'Earth Jungle'." and begin my explaining, "It is like Planet Earth which we lived, but far worser when apocalypse hits. When every human left earth to explore Space, Animals took over, and roam free. It has become a rule where the Strongest Survives. Animals versus Animals, Carnivore versus Omnivore versus Herbivore. And the Numbers grew larger." and my words scared Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie, hiding behind Rainbow Dash, "One day, a Crew of Craftians have entered this realm to seek new life, but they only find critters and animals, and they attack without a second thought," and that made the Ponies gasped.

"Did-Did they survived?" Twilight asked,

"Nope." Rich answered, "They were all torn apart when separated. There hasn't been any survivors. But the Forgeshire Leaders sent Recovery Squad with an army of Twelve to gather the remains. And they returned with scratches." and he turned his attention to me, "Derek, looks like circumstances have changed. We need that Staff recovered or destroy. But you're not going there alone."

"Why not?" Rainbow gives a Glare,

"Don't think you're all powerful. Earth Jungle Animals isn't all moronic. They not only fight, but think, and adapt like us humans. They've grown smarter since," Rich said, "And they are no strangers to Ambushing. Take my word, Derek. You need an Army if you want to get through."

"Then it's a Small Army he will get." Twilight stepped up, showing her courage. "We may not be much, but we surpassed such issues together as a Team, and he also has two Friendly Dragons to back it up."

"Nine isn't going to help. You need at least like Sixteen or more." Rich said, but I stood up on my feet,

"I'm afraid there isn't much time." I said, "Trixie has already begun flooding. I'll take whichever I can and go after Trixie." and reached the 'Hang-Up' button my scrolling the mouse cursor. "Ending Transmission." And Click goes my friend.

I thus went outside to meet up with Spyro, Cynder, Terrador and the Guardians, and Princess Celestia, the almighty alicorn.

 **(BGM: OFF)**

"I heard a Conversation along." Celestia said, "Do not fret however. You have new friends that will aid you."

"Thank you." I smiled,

"Earth Jungle." Terrador sneered, "I hope to never hear this world."

"Don't worry, Terrador." I pushed my glasses close, "If anyone's gonna bring Trixie back, it's going to be Me, The Elements, and the Two Dragons."

"The Elements?" Spyro arched his head, "They don't look much."

"Watch it, Filthy Dragon!" Rainbow glared,

"Rainbow, That's enough." Twilight smacked her head, "We need to work together as a Team." and turned her head to me, "Okay, show me where Trixie last went."

"Good luck, my Subjects." Celestia said,

"Try to get along, Rainbow." Terrador gives a lecturing look, only Rainbow snorts in return, and thus I go to the river with the Bridge I built in single block.

It only takes minutes for me to navigate thanks to the Minimap program. I kept my medium speed to let my new Companions follow, before reaching the Big Tree with an Archway inside.

"Just to note." Twilight reminded, who is along with Applejack carrying the big Saddlebags, "Applejack and I have taken care of the Foods and Supplies for our Trip. It's going to be a long journey. Fluttershy also has her share of Rations for the Dragons, since they are Carnivores."

"And I also have my own Rich Number of Supplies." I continued, "Thanks to being a Crafter. With enough blocks of oak planks and cobblestones, and also ladders and my Crafting Table, I'll provide ways to build an opening that has none."

"For some Kind of a Human," Applejack commented with a jealous look, "How in the hay can he keep up with those?"

"Time to go, Boys and Girls." I said, as I started walking, stepping into the Portal to Earth Jungle with my mind set.

It's time to thwart the Apocalypse, in the name of Harmony and Dragony, and all living things under the never-ending storms and rains.


End file.
